The Life
by E-Zone 10
Summary: As her death draws near, a Luxray tells the tale of a life filled with sadness, loss, and bliss.


I never thought I'd go out like this, a fully evolved Luxray. Living in a secluded area of Sinnoh with my best friends….. no. Not my best friends. They were more than that, they were family. I didn't think I would go out like this, living the life I've lived, coming from a small tribe of Pokemon that made it's home between Sandgem Town and Jubilife city. I didn't think I would go out like this, a once shy, timid, afraid to battle little Shinx, to a ferocious, and intense Luxray. Not a day in my life did I think that, until the end. Especially with the way things had been going, before I was captured.

You see, when I was born, I wasn't like most Shinx. I was a female, though that isn't the main point, female Shinx in my tribe were somewhat rare, but instead of blue fur, I was born with gold fur. A very extreme rarity among Shinx, and the Shinx line of evolution. Due to this, my parents, my tribe, said I was special. All the other Shinx wanted to be my friend. Being a different colored Pokemon was a rarity in of itself as well, and whenever there's something rare to be had, there's someone that always wants it, and will stop at nothing to get it. My tribe always told me to stay away from humans because of humans because of my golden fur. Oh man, I wish I listened.

I always was particularly fascinated by humans, and the tribe being near one of the largest cities in Sinnoh, Jubilife City, gave me a chance to observe them up close. I had paws, they had hands, I walked on fours, they walked on two. Heh, a couple of occasions, I tried walking like them. Hah. I feel over on my back more times I can count. Good times. One day though, a human, dressed…. differently, than other humans was being pretty suspicious. Looking pretty shady. I was young, curious, and foolish. I was following him along the route towards Jubilife, but I got too close, and he swiftly turned around and noticed me. He took note of my golden fur, and then he ran. I went back to the tribe, unaware of the impending danger.

A couple of hours later, it happened. Many different Pokemon attacked the tribe, some Gible, some Zubat, some Stunky, apparently all under the command of humans. I was scared for my life, I was with my parents. They feared that this day would come. That some bad people would coming, looking for me. Hunting me down because of my fur. My mom and dad had to fight off the invading Pokemon. I desperately didn't want to leave them, but my safety was the utmost importance to them. An Luxray elder had to come and escort me to the safest place in the tribe. The Krokoshinx. It was a place located very, very deep into the forest, and I had only seen it once before. The Krokoshinx was actually a small statue of a Shinx, sitting on it's hind legs. The inside wasn't anything inside the Krokoshinx but a single room, and single room had only one item in it. Our tribe's most prized possession, the Golden Fang. I was never told why we kept it in a secret place, or why it was our most prized possession. There was a secret entrance into the Krokoshinx that only the elders knew about. Once I was ushered inside the room, the Luxray elder told me to stay inside, and to not make any sounds.

If this was almost any other situation, my young self wouldn't have listened. I didn't always do what my elders told me, which got me, my tribe in this spot in the first place. Regardless of what anyone said, if my younger self's mind didn't find a good enough reason to do as was told, I generally didn't do it. I paid that price big time. The sounds of attacks roared in the distance. If only I had listened, I had broke down and begun to cry. Cried so, so much. Eventually cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up, there was no sounds coming from the outside. After waiting for what felt like days for another sound, I got nothing. So I decided that I would leave the Krokoshinx. Though, before leaving, I took a nice, long look at the Golden Fang. I didn't take it with me, I left it there. It was better to preserve the fang, rather than to risk losing it by taking it with me. When I got out the Shinx, it was dark. The sky was dark, and it had started to rain. I began walking back towards my tribe, the same way I came. I grew increasingly nervous with every step, but I still could hear no sounds. That alone is why I had the bravery to keep going. When I found the main clearing where the majority of the tribe lived, I wish I hadn't went back. It was… pure devastation. There were bodies of Shinx, Luxio, and some Luxray scattered across the clearing. Dead. I was shocked, the bodies of my parents, they too were among them. I… I couldn't move. I thought I had cried out all my tears in the Krokoshinx, but I was wrong. I stood there, stationery, and cried some more.

After a second session of tears, I ran past the clearing, I couldn't stand the sight of my dead family. After just straight running, just, just straight running. I found myself back on the main route that humans used to travel from Sandgem to Jubilife. A noise, a voice, caught my attention. The voice of another human. I bared my teeth, readying myself for an attack. This human too, his eyes were caught by my fur. At this time, I counted my fur as more of a curse than a blessing. The humans next course of action took me by surprise though. He threw a round ball at me, and it ensnared me in it's red grip. I tried to fight it, the ball was shaking due to my efforts, but my efforts were in vain. The ball snapped shut. Inside the ball, I felt like I could cry, but the amount of tears I shed today didn't let me. The dawning of realization finally came over me.

I belonged to a Pokemon Trainer, but little did I know, it would be the best thing to ever happen to me.


End file.
